Saiyan meets Miko
by extravaganser
Summary: DBZ crossover!GohanKagome. After the final battle with Naraku, the jewel sends Kagome into the DBZ world. There she meets the Dbz groupand all sorts of challenges, and she might find a new love too!
1. Default Chapter

Hi pplz! Jdw here with my first fanfiction ever! And because this is my first one I would appreciate it if you could be gentle in your reviews. Also know that flames will be entertaining for me, because I will point and laugh at them! And yes I am not that great at spelling. Thank you for your time and enjoy the story.

"talking"

_thinking_

change in scene/pov/time.

The final battle

Many differences were put aside and alliances were made for the final battle against Naraku. Sesshoumaru finally accepted Inuyasha for who he is and stopped his attempts to get Tetsiaga from him. Also, he trained Kagome how to fight, so now she could even beat him without her miko powers. The West and East made peace and all four lands would fight under one cause, to aid in the destruction of Naraku.

in a large field with the forest surrounding it

It was a cloudy day, sure to rain, when the great battle began. The two armies stood a couple hundred yards away from each other. The tension was high and the soldiers were shifting their weight from foot to foot with anticipation. The Northern lands' archers were hidden amongst the trees surrounding the field. The Southern lands' provided camouflage and great battle techniques (think of the gorilla style used in the American Revolutionat least I think that's where it was used), along with their army. The Eastern lands' made the armor and the weapons, giving plenty to each soldier, along with their army. The Western lands' had all of their swordsmen right behind the cavalry, which they provided the great animals being ridden. In the cavalry there were not only horses, but also lower class dragons, phoenixes, and giant birds of prey. Each of these creatures were different sizes.

Naraku's army had descended from above and was now snarling on the other side of the field, waiting for their dark leader to signal them to fight. Everyone in Naraku's army was unimaginably vile and revolting in their own way. Naraku's army was composed of the foulest creatures to ever walk the face of Earth.

Both armies looked to have the same number of people on field, but in hiding who knows how many.

"Aaaahhhh!!" battle cries were now being yelled. And the two armies clashed together. Blood and arrows were flying this way and that while it poored rain ontop of their heads. Everybody was doing more than their part; Naraku's army was growing increasingly smaller by the minute, even with reinforcements. The shard hunting group was attacking viciously. Miroku was using his Wind Tunnel when ever he could along with the wards and seals, but Naraku's poisonous insects were making it difficult. Sango was tearing demon after demon apart with her boomerang and her sword with Kirara at her side helping in any way she could. Inuyasha was using the Cutting Wind taking out hundreds of demons at a time. Sesshoumaru was using Tokijin (sp?) and his poisonous whip to kill all who got in his path.

Kagome had made straight for Naraku soon as the battle began. They were now facing off at the far end of the field. _I've got to stop him. He has done enough damage and I won't allow him to continue any longer! _Kagome thought to herself. Suddenly Naraku had attacked with his tentacles and miasma, going straight for Shikon no Tama shards around her neck. She swiftly dodged his attack and sliced through his body several times with her miko powered sword in less than a nanosecond. Then she quickly snatched his half of the Shikon and purified it before he could regenerate.

Looking down at the remains of Naraku, she held up her hand, palm facing him, and forced his soul to come out while a crimson and yellow dragon shot up from the ground. The dragon latched onto Naraku's soul and pulled it down to the seventh level of Hell, where reincarnation was impossible.

When Kagome looked up, she saw everyone was staring at her. And she smiled.

"It's over. It's finally over." She said as happiness flooded her entire being.

Ooohh! A cliffhanger, I hate these when I read but now that I'm writing I see why so many authors make them. It's fun! And chapter 2 is up so you can go read it and know what happens after this cliffhanger. Also I would appreciate it very much if you would review. Pretty Please! Thanx!

Bye for nowJdw


	2. the complete shikon

chapter 2 – The Complete Shikon no Tama

at Kaede's hut

The shard hunting group, including Sesshoumaru and Rin, now sat in Kaede's hut with two halves of the Shikon no Tama.

"What are you waiting for?!? Go ahead and put it together already!" Inuyasha hollered, clearly irritated that Kagome hasn't fused the jewel back together and was only staring at it.

"SIT BOY!! I haven't put it back together yet because I don't know if it will send me back to my time, keep me here, or do something totally unexpected!" Kagome yelled at the twitching figure laying face to the ground.

Sango quietly whispered, "I don't want you to go Kagome, you're like a sister to me. You're the only family I have left now." This caught her attention and Kagome gave her a tight hug whispering to her that she felt the same.

Then Kagome stood up with a look of determination on her face and said, "The Shikon no Tama has to be put together. Whether it makes me go back to my time or does something different, I want you all to know that I love you and that all of you are like a second family. And if I have to leave I want to say good bye." And with that said she fused the halves together. There was a blinding pink light and Kagome was gone.

in Goku's time/dimension (whatever)

A blinding pink light appeared in Goku's living room and there stood Kagome with the Shikon back inside her where it belonged.

I'm going to stop here and make it a cliffhanger because I'm feeling evil and I need to know if you readers want a:

Goku/Kagome Pairing

Vegeta/ Kagome Pairing

Trunks (will be older)/ Kagome Pairing

Goten (will be older)/ Kagome Pairing

Gohan/ Kagome Pairing

Or something along those lines, letting me know this will help in the direction of the story.

Also know that the first couple of reviews will have the most influence!!

And I'm sorry it's so short, but the next one will be longer, I promise!

Bye for nowJdw


	3. Meeting Everyone

Hi ppls! JDW here with chapter 3! I'm so happy, I got some reviews! And in those reviews, most of them wanted a Gohan/Kagome pairing. I'm sorry to those who wanted something else, but I'm thinking about writing another DBZ crossover, it will have the same first two chapters but after that it will go in a totally different direction than this one, it will be a goku/kagome pairing. Let me know what you think. And before I forget, I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM DBZ AND INUYASHA!!! This applies to the WHOLE story; there now the evil lawyers can't get me! Again, I really want to thank every one who reviewed; it motivates and inspires me to continue right away.

Now on to the story! JDW

Meeting the DBZ group

In Goku's living room

Kagome's pov

When the light faded, Kagome opened her eyes and gasped, there in front of her was a very handsome man sitting on a couch looking momentarily stunned. _Wow. He's cute, I wonder if he has a girlfriend. AH! No, bad Kagome bad. _(Just so all of you know Kagome's over Inuyasha and Kikyou, she's done and moved onof course, she did have Fluffy-sama's help with that part as well) Then she finally realized that she wasn't in the feudal era any more.

Gohan's pov

He was in the middle of watching the news, when the T.V. suddenly went off and was replaced by a bright pink light that made him have to shield his eyes till it was over. When he finally did uncover his eyes and look up he was shocked. There in front of him was a very beautiful girl and his mind went blank until the beauty actually moved and looked around, as if suddenly scared or panicky.

Normal pov

"Where am I? Who are you? What year is it?" Kagome was in a panic and looked ready to bolt.

"Whoa! Hold on there Miss! I'm Gohan, you're in my living room, and this is year 2054. Are you all right, you don't look so well?" Gohan had asked because when Kagome heard 'year 2054', she went extremely pale. After a moments pause she returned to the real world from her wonderful trip to Lala Land and the color returned to her face.

Kagome gulped audibly and said, "2054? Oh my God, now I'm stuck way into the future. What am I going to do now?" Looking back up at Gohan, she blushed and proceeded to introduce her self. "Hello, I'm Kagome. And I'm guessing you would like to know why I'm in your living room?" After seeing his nod, she told him about the well and all her adventures in the feudal era and about the last battle with Naraku.

"WOW!! You must be really strong! I'm sure Dad and Mom will allow you to stay with us. Man, no wonder I sense such a weird energy from you, you're a Miko. Wow, I thought they didn't exist anymore." Gohan was clearly amazed by her now._ Wow, she's beautiful and strong._

"Well I'm not the only one with a weird aurora, yours feels like it's mixed with something not from this planet!" Kagome had already kinda lost her temper when Gohan said she had a weird aurora.

"That's because I am! Well, at least my father is. He's a Saiyan." And so Gohan told the story of all his friends, and parents, and about the dragonballs, and about how they saved the world so many times.

"Wow! That's amazing! Hey, would you teach me how to fight your way? I mean the only way I know how to fight is hand to hand, with a weapon, and with my Miko powers. Sesshoumaru never taught me how to fight with Ki." Now Kagome was exited, because if anything went wrong with her Miko powers she would always have a back up, and that could work the other way around as well.

Gohan was exited too now, "Yeah! That would be fun! I bet Dad and everyone else will help me with your training. Come on let's go find him right now!" And with that Gohan grabbed Kagome's hand and proceeded to drag her to the Time Chamber where he sensed his father at.

At the Time Chamber

Goku and Goten were sparing against each other. They were moving so fast that if Kagome hadn't been taught about the increased speed by Fluffy she knew she wouldn't be able to see them.

"Hey Gohan! Who's that?" Goku asked as he blocked another attack from Goten and threw a Ki blast back at him.

"This is Kagome. She's from the past and was sent here by the Shikon no Tama." Gohan explained as his father and brother paused in mid-air to look at them.

"Shikon no what?" Now they had his attention as well as Goten's.

"Shikon no Tama." Kagome corrected. Then Gohan proceeded to tell her tale to them and ask if it would be alright if she could stay and if they would help in training her.

"Yeah! Sure you can stay with us Kagome. You sound really strong; can I fight you after your training?" Goku was excited at the thought of fighting some one strong again. No one had been attacking Earth or threatening it at least, and the World Tournament was just too easy.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Kagome replied.

"Well now that we got that settled, let's give you the tour of up here and introduce you to everybody." Gohan said as he grabbed her hand again and lead her out of the Time Chamber while Goku and Goten resumed their fight.

After introductions were made and Bulma took Kagome shopping, and after Kagome was settled in

"Well, Goodnight everybody! I'm going to go to bed so I won't be so cranky when I have to get up early tomorrow to train." Kagome smiled sweetly before she yawned and took off to her new room.

the next day, morning

"Kagome. poke Time to wake up Kagome. poke Kagome. poke Kaagoomee, you have to wake up!" Goten was trying to do the impossible and gently wake Kagome up.

"Uugghh," Kagome had just rolled over and pushed the annoying thing that was interrupting her sleep off the bed at the same time.

Thump "That's it no more Mr. Nice Guy." Goten then took a deep breath and, "KAGOME!!! TIME TO WAKE UP!!!" he had screamed straight into her ear.

"AAHH!!" Kagome rubbed her poor ringing ear as she glared at Goten, "What'd ya do that for?"

Goten grinned sheepishly, "um, you wouldn't wake up. If you don't hurry you'll miss breakfast."

"Ok, ok, I'm up. You go on, I'll be down there in a little bit."

"OK!" and he zoomed out of her room and down the stairs to the table.

Kagome then went to take a quick shower and do her morning rituals. When she got down stairs and began eating her breakfast, she was amazed by how much WAS cooked and by all the dirty dishes from just breakfast and by how much was already gone.

in the Time Chamber

Gohan decided to begin easy with Kagome. "Okay, we're going to start off with little Ki blast and work our way up to the more complicated ones."

"Okay, what do I do first?"

Cliffhanger! I feel so evil. and look everybody, it's longer(ok, not by much but still i promised i would make it longer and i did ) I just want everybody to know that i'll be able to update here very soon, but i won't be able to update at all this weekend because i have to go to a barrel race in Glenrose. Anyway please reveiw!

Have a nice dayJDW


	4. Ki Lessons

Hi ppls! JDW here with another chapter. I know it's kind of short, but at least I'm getting them up quickly!

for some reason it won't let use my usual divide thingy so will be 33333 from now on.

333333JDW

333333333Ki Lessons33333333

333333333in the time chamber3333333333333

"Okay, first try concentrating on forming a solid ball of Ki." Gohan instructed.

"Like this?" Kagome was holding up a large bright pink ball.

"No, not Miko power. sigh Ki and Miko power are two completely different energies. Try again, and this time look inside you. Not like you do with your Miko powers because that's too deep. Try looking around it if you can." Gohan explained.

"Ohh."

After about half an hour and many mistakes later, Kagome held up a stunning light cerulean orb of energy.

"Very good Kagome! That was great. Now we'll start with the basics of throwing and blocking Ki attacks." Kagome groaned at this. _Just forming the ball of Ki was tiring, but what would Fluffy think if I quit now?_

"Okay, let's get started." She said this with all the enthusiasm she could gather.

33333333333333A very long time later33333333333333333

As Chi-Chi entered the Time Chamber, she found Gohan and Kagome in the midst of a Ki battle. Kagome had just thrown a Kamehamea Wave at Gohan who had just barely escaped its destructive path while throwing one of his own back at her. She wasn't expecting this, so it hit her straight on as she attempted to block.

"Oh my gosh! Kagome are you alright?!?" Gohan was terrified with the thought of her being hurt. He helped her to her feet as he rapidly apologized over and over.

"Gohan! It's okay Gohan. I'm alright. You just surprised me. I wasn't expecting you to dodge or attack so quickly." Kagome said as she flashed one of her dazzling smiles and turned to see what Chi-Chi wanted. She missed the light blush that spread across his cheeks, but his mother caught it and smiled a secret smile.

"It's time for supper you two. You've already missed lunch." Chi-Chi informed them looking very pleased.

"GASP!! NO WAY! No wonder why I'm so hungry. I'm practically starving! The food in here doesn't seem as filling as it is out there. I haven't eaten in a few hours! Come on Kagome let's go eat!!" Gohan grabbed Kagome and rushed to the dining room so fast you'd think he used Instant Transmission.

Chi-Chi just chuckled to herself as she walked back to the Kitchen while thinking._ I can't wait to see what my grandchild is going to look like. I hope they have more than one._

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

YEAH! I got another chapter out. I hope everybody's enjoying the last few days before school starts up again. School starts the 16th for me :(

3333333JDW


	5. Flying lessons for two?

This is a really short chapter…..

Have fun! 3333333JDW

33333333333Flying lessons for two? 3333333333

"But Daddy! He promised during our senior year that he'd teach me how to fly in the summer! You've got to take me to go see him TODAY!!" Videl whine/yelled to her father, Hercule.

"Now sweetie. You don't really want to go see THEM, do you?" Hercule was getting more nervous every minute with the thought of seeing the people who really saved the world while he just took credit for it.

"Yes, I do! Take me now!!" Videl shrieked at him. (Kind of a brat isn't she? I just think in order to put Gohan and Kagome together Videl needs to be. )

333333333333333333A few phone calls and a long trip up later 33333333333333333

3333333333333333333Kagome's pov 33333333333333333

Just as Gohan was going to begin teaching me how to fly, Chi-Chi walked up with a dark-haired girl who was a couple inches shorter than I am. She was giving me a nasty glare behind Chi-Chi's back. So naturally I returned it with the one I learned from Sesshoumaru aka Fluffy . I smirked when she shivered and looked away. When I looked at Gohan, I saw recognition in his eyes._ How does he know her?_

333333333333333Normal pov 333333333333333

"Videl, what are you doing here?!?" Gohan looked really surprised.

"Why I'm here for the flying lessons you promised me, remember?" said Videl.

"Oh yeah. Hey Kagome, I'd like you to meet my friend from school. Her name's Videl." Kagome could already tell that this 'Videl' and she were NOT going to get along too well.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The evilness strikes again! another cliffhanger This is going to be the last chapter **_UNTIL_** I get back from my barrel race at Glen Rose. Please let me know what you think, that way I might be motivated to write while I'm at the race.

Bye for now 333333JDW


	6. The Rivalry begins

Hi pplz!! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's just that we've had a whole lot of stuff to do, with school and so many races. also I just want to say, I **_HATE_** WRITER'S BLOCK!!! When I was beginning this story it all just flowed out when I looked at the monitor, and now I have hardly anything! This so totally sucks! So if this chapter is short, I'm sorry. I think I been getting over-stressed, I have a history of working so much. (I don't have a job, I'm only 15! But I strive to do my best at most things; I come from a family of workaholics.) And I don't think chapter 7 will be coming out too soon, but it WILL be longer!

Pax vobiscum! that's Latin for 'May peace be with you'

JDW

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

3333333from the previous chapter 333333333

"Oh yeah. Hey Kagome, I'd like you to meet my friend from school. Her name's Videl." Kagome could already tell that this 'Videl' and she were NOT going to get along too well.

333333333333Now on with the story!333333333333

333333333333333at the Lookout (I think that's what it's called, I'm not really sure)33333333

"First you need to work on building up energy Videl, Kagome you need to try using barely enough energy to fly that way when you fight it won't wear you down. You'll start with levitating off the ground a few feet, after you've mastered that you can rest until I get Videl caught up." Said Gohan in a teacher-like voice.

333333Videl's pov333333

_Yes! Now I can have Gohan all to myself. That Kagome girl's a bitch; she doesn't have anything on me. I'm the daughter of the great Hurcule! Besides I don't think she could do much damage, she looks too girly. _

3333333normal pov3333333

Videl flashed an evil grin at Kagome then latched onto Gohan's arm and proceeded to drag him away while saying that they should leave Kagome alone so she can concentrate.

3333333Kagome's pov3333333

_Concentrate my ass! How about I concentrate my new abilities on you bitch!.....okay calm down Kagome. She's just a spoiled rotten brat who knows how to get her way. Now I need to get to work, Fluffy would be angry at me for slaking off so much._

3333333normal pov333333

333333inside33333333

After several hours of rest in front of the TV, Kagome finally got up to see what was taking so long with Gohan and Videl.

333333outside33333333

Kagome was shocked when she walked outside to find Gohan trying to pull a very scared Videl off him.

"What happened?" Kagome was curious about why Videl was scared and more importantly why she was clinging to Gohan.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bwahahahahaha! (i did it again!) if you would like to find out what happens next, reveiw and i'll update asap. although with my schedule asap may take a while

PAX VOBISCUM!!!!

JDW


	7. rivalry continues

Hi pplz! JDW here with another chapter. The reason this chapter is coming out so fast is because my mother said you ppl review for a reason and that I should give the people what they want. (I think she knows how waiting feels, she's waiting for the next Harry Potter book to come out) anyways she told me I need to hop to it.

So here's the next chapter. =P

3333333333333333333previously333333333333333333333333333333

"What happened?" Kagome was curious about why Videl was scared and more importantly why she was clinging to Gohan.

3333333333rivalry continues33333333

"Kagome? Oh! Would you please help me get her off??" Gohan was extremely frustrated.

"It'll be my pleasure." Kagome smirked a bit, and then she went and wrenched Videl away from Gohan with unnecessary force only to have her cling to herself instead.

"Aahh! Would you get off?!?" no matter how much she pulled and tugged Videl just didn't budge, meanwhile Gohan was finding this _very_ amusing.

"Oh, I bet you think this is funny don't you?! Well don't just stand there help me get her off!" Kagome's limit to remaining calm has long ago left, meaning she was one livid miko. So they both tried in vain to get Videl off.

Getting fed up with the whole thing and wanting answers Kagome decided to use some different techniques on getting Videl off when Gohan isn't around. "Well what happened?"

"Well you see, when I was teaching Videl how to levitate with small amounts of power… she kinda lost control and used too much and went off the edge. So I had to go after her. She nearly hit the ground, but I caught her. And then she freaked out and wouldn't get off of me. And that's when you came." Said Gohan as he looked at the pitiful quivering lump that was still attached to Kagome like she was a lifeline. _He should've let her hit the ground._ Kagome thought as attempted to pry Videl off her again.

Then suddenly an idea struck Kagome. "Gohan, would you be a dear and please go get me a crowbar?" Kagome asked sweetly, a little too sweetly in Gohan's opinion. But he did turn and leave to fetch the crowbar. As soon as he rounded the corner Kagome proceeded to bang Videl against a few certain things (corners and a few occasional points) until she(Videl) regained her senses or lost her grip and went unconscious. As you already know, since Videl didn't have any sense to begin with it ended up being the latter.

"Kagome! I got... the... crowbar…. What happened?"

"Oh, um. Well you see. um… I got her off! And now I think a lot of rest would do her some good. Would you help me get her to a bed? After that we can continue with the flying lessons." Then Kagome flashed a great big grin. Gohan eyed her suspiciously then walked over and helped her with Videl.

33333outside of Videl's room333333

"There now that she's taken care of, what's next?" Kagome asked Gohan, she was in an extraordinarily cheery mood now that Videl would be out for the rest of the day.

"Well I guess since Videl won't be able to do anything for now we can go do some thing else, that way Videl won't miss out on any lessons. What would you like to go do?"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

A cliffy!!! My evilness strikes again! That chapter was longer by about a little over 150 words. Also I would like to inform every body that I'm working on a Goku/Kagome fic. Anyways please review and let me know what you think!

Have a nice day!

JDW


	8. i'm baaack!

hi pplz! I'm baaaack! I just got a new computer and i'm ready to celebrate with this really really short chapter. I just want to let all of you know that i haven't given up on it.

disclaimer: i don't own anything!

333333333333333333333333333333LAST TIME333333333333333333333333333333

"Well I guess since Videl won't be able to do anything for now we can go do some thing else, that way Videl won't miss out on any lessons. What would you like to go do?" said Gohan.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"I really want to go to the amusement park! Ijust love the really big roller coasters!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Alright! It's been a while, the last time I was there I had to go with Vegeta and Trunks." Then Gohan picked up Kagome brida;l style and flew out the window.

'Wow, this is really amazing,' thought Kagome as she looked down at the tiny houses rolling by underneath her. Usually she would be screaming her head off when Inuyasha took this high, but for some unknown reason that she couldn't explain-- she felt safe. When she went to sneak a peak at Gohan she caught him looking at her, they both quickly turned away blushing like crazy.

When they got to the amusement park, Gohan, like the gentleman he is, paid for both of them. Kagome was almost a little kid again as she pointed to the really big roller coasters and going "Ooooh, Aaah" before bursting out with "Let's go on that one!" and then proceedeing to drag Gohan behind her over to the line. This carried on throughout the day.

3333333333333333333Later3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

They had a great time, Gohan won Kagome a HUGE Scooby-Doo plushie at a game of knocking down the bottles, so of course he won. They were on their way out of the amusement park when a fortune teller called them over. Gohan thought that this was just another scam artist and was about to keep on going, but Kagome stopped him.

"Come on, it'll be fun! Besides what could it hurt?" Kagome said as she dragged him over to another place for what seemed the hundredth time today.

The teller's tent was filled with various sents and oddly shaped bottles, and on top of that there was thousands of lighted canles. In the middle of the foom there was a small table and chairs. The teller was a female with big round glasses and curlly poofy hair (think of Professor Trellony (sp?) from Harry Potter)

"Come, have a seat. Let me read your palms." the teller said as she gazed down at Kagome's hand, suddenly a look of fear flashed across the teller's face and she jerked Gohan's hand under her nose.

"You both have very grave readings." she said in a solem voice. "I see a great evil wrecking havoc in the near future." she looked positively terrified.

"Beware the man with long dark hair and crimson eyes for he is the one who willbring so much evil and destruction." the teller screamed this frantically after Gohan, who had currently rolled his eyes thinking 'This is a load of bull crap.' and was dragging a wide-eyed Kagome out of the park.

'He's back...Naraku's back.' this was all Kagome could think of as she numbly felt herself being picked up into the air.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The cliffy strikes again! sorry every body, but i told you it was going to be really short. n e ways, let me know what you think!

later

jdw


End file.
